Frozen, Thawed, and Cursed
by AshOnFire
Summary: Following Anna through her plans of marriage, Elsa through her struggles to rule as Queen and find love to please her advisors, Jean-Jacques trying to escape his greatest mistake and find his love of winter, and Devoir as she deals with her icy curse and inability to trust anyone she meets.
1. Anna

Anna

It was all sinking in. She was getting married in the next coming months. The ring was a beautiful ice diamond, probably made with the help of Elsa. The queen was in her chambers running over profits made for this month when suddenly the door flung open.

"Elsa I'm getting married!" Anna shrieked.

"You've only told me five times today," Elsa replied.

"Could you make an ice sculpture of Kristoff and I?"

"I can certainly try."

Anna knew she was asking a bit too much of her sister lately. As queen, she had to deal with angry citizens, maintaining trades, and kicking out every consort. Arendelle was at peace, but it didn't mean there wasn't a lot of work to be done. As queen, Elsa was expected to find a charming prince to marry. Anna's wedding had distracted the whole kingdom of that, but the royal advisors were making strides to try and fix that.

"Maybe the next guy won't be a total bone-head," Anna pleasantly said.

"I wish," Elsa sighed.

"Can we go dress shopping or ohhhhh you could make my dress!"

"Later, I promise."

Anna gaze dropped. She knew Elsa was excited, but busy. Anna decided it was best to leave her alone when suddenly the idea popped in her head.

"I'll Kristoff how our first dance should go!" Anna danced gracefully out of the room.

Elsa shook her head and smiled. At least one person in this place was excited.

"Maybe Le Marche will have a good consort. Anna is right I'll try to stay positive." Elsa sighed and shook her head.

Elsa knew what the problem was. Anna was getting married happily, when in reality, she was obligated to marry anyone of nobility.


	2. Jean-Jacques

Jean-Jacques

Le Marche was a warm place year round. Everyone, including him, were tall, tan, and blonde. He had golden eyes to match his hair.

"Jean-Jacques, we must discuss the trip immediately," a royal advisor stated.

Jean-Jacques moved away from the windows and sank into his chair. It was another consort mission. He had failed to find a suitable bride in 3 attempts and everyone was hoping attempt 4 was the one.

"You have your choice of places to visit. It comes down to Arendelle or Lucar," the royal advisor noted.

"Describe the places to me," his low voice murmured.

"Lucar is a small city known for their lumber. Crissie had come of age and her parents wish to marry her to and honorable man. Arendelle is known for the cold winter's sir. A place unlike ours. Queen Elsa's advisors have been trying to find a man of dignity and trust to marry her."

Winter was the one word he heard. Devoir needs something like that.

"I will go to Arendelle as long as Devoir comes with me this time, the princess should be allowed to see my future bride," he pointed out.

"Your majesty, your _sister_! She shouldn't come. Wait did you say future bride? You will marry this one? Deal," the royal advisor said.

"Call Devoir in."

"Devoir your majesty requests you!"

A small girl walked in. A white cape followed in slowly. Her black hair was unlike anything this kingdom had ever seen. Her pale skin nearly glittered in the sun. Her eyes darker than any painter of Le Marche could name.

"We're going to Arendelle," he stated. He froze waiting to see her reaction.

She merely smiled and bowed. With a grand turn, her cape flicked up as if a dozen doves flew by and landed softly on the ground.

Maybe a place of ice would be where her heart finally melted.


	3. Elsa

Elsa

Jean-Jacques was coming with a guest. She figured about a week of travel time and then they'd be here at Arendelle. She had done her research of the place. Very sunny, never experienced a winter, and another name for them was "people of the sun."

Sitting around the dinner table Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna discussed Le Marche.

"They're called people of the sun what on earth would bring them here?" Elsa asked.

"Maybe they just need a change of scenery," Kristoff suggested.

"Or they have some connection here," Anna stated.

Elsa shook her head, a new habit of hers. Past consorts had been ashamed to think they would marry a "magical blizzard" as one had put it. Her magic had driven off more suitors then she could count.

"Anyone not willing to understand this place or me will not make it through the gates," Elsa stated.

"Good thing you can make a snow monster, which should do the trick," Kristoff joked.

Elsa conjured up a snowball and nailed him in the face.

"Not his face! What will I have to look at?" Anna whined.

"How sweet of you Anna," Elsa laughed.

The love birds smiled, made faces, and then kissed.

Elsa was a little jealous. A storm of flurries flared up for a minute. Kristoff and Anna silently moved away from each other. Elsa felt cruel, but she was in a difficult spot. She was forced to find a suitor and forced to watch true love before her very eyes. It was so easy from them.

She thought back to the moment Kristoff had asked for an icy block he could carve to make Anna's ring. She never thought she'd be here, watching true love, being forced to find it, and if she didn't forced to marry anyway.

The people of the sun and a blizzard were about to collide. As Kristoff and Anna retired for the night, Elsa was left alone in her chambers.

"If this doesn't work, what will?"


	4. Devoir

Devoir

She tied her ebony hair back in a messy bun. Her white cape was fastened around her neck draped her back. She inhaled and exhaled. The first time she was leaving the palace walls. She had her hand muffs already on. She walked over to the window, curtains covering them so barely any sunshine could get in. She hadn't always lived like this. She wasn't always different. She was a regular person of the sun like everyone else until the accident as her step father had called it. The accident happened all too fast, that moment had become blurred with the rest of her time alive so far. She was young, but the accident had caused her to gain maturity quickly and accept fate.

"Lady Devoir it is time to go," The servant knocked on her door.

She inhaled. She was ready.


	5. Anna part 2

Anna

"Poinsettias would be in season," Anna said thoughtfully. "Or baby's breath."

"Red would match Sven's little bow tie" Kristoff chuckled.

"Stop silly, we need to plan this," Anna said.

Elsa had been locked away in her chambers studying Le Marche and Jean-Jacques. She also had been practicing their customs and controlling her magic.

"Elsa don't conceal the magic just let him know you have the powers but the control as well" Anna had said.

"Yes of course," Elsa had murmured back.

Anna sighed thinking about it. Love should be natural. It's something you feel and experience, not force. Marriage shouldn't be something you have to do, it should be something you want to do.

A carrot hit her across the face, with Kristoff laughing and Sven looking pleased.

"Do I look like a snowman?" Anna teased.

"No but you can be as thoughtless as one," Kristoff countered.

"I'm not Olaf," Anna joked.

"But I am!" Olaf shouted sliding down a hill with the children of Arendelle.

Anna started to laugh when two arms embraced her. She was picked up and spun around. She laughed and was thrilled. Kristoff put her down, and held her hands. He looked into her eyes and Anna realized how clear they were, how warm they are, and how much love was.

Anna knew she was in love and that it was right.

"I hope Elsa finds this one day."


	6. Jean-Jacques part 2

Jean-Jacques

"Welcome to Arendelle!" people in the street shouted. He was in his boat looking out at the crowd. This place wasn't like Le Marche. Every time he breathed out a cloud appeared before him. He felt like an icy dragon, and it was a thrill he had never experienced.

He could see Devoir out of the corner of his eyes. He had never seen her cheeks turn a rosy red and it was a pleasant sight to see.

As pleasant a sight of his sister, Arendelle was even more. The town was beautiful. Liquid crystals falling from the sky was a new experience for him and almost everyone on the ship. The people weren't tan, but fair. Everyone had unique colored hair and eyes to match. The stone was beautiful against the white background. The houses next to the white background made them look like gingerbread houses. This place was beautiful and it made Devoir feel something, meaning this place was special.

As he stepped off the boat he was greeted by the royal attendants. Devoir had her white and black hand muffs on her hands bowing to everyone she met.

"You must be Monsieur Jean-Jacques, my name is Anna, Princess Anna. Please allow me to guide you into Arendelle," Anna enthusiastically said.

"Why thank you princess, but first we wish to get settled and I wish to see Devoir to her quarters," Jean-Jacques stated.

"Devoir? Oh yes your sister, forgive me Princess," Anna bowed.

Devoir just nodded in response. He began to wonder if she'd ever speak again, but he would first see to it that she was comfortable here.

As they entered the gates, in the balcony stood a striking figure. Her gown was icy blue, her hair a snow white, her eyes a cloudy gray. She was the essence of a blizzard, but yet she had the gentle glow of a candle. He let out another cloud of exhalation in shock. She was intense, yet sensitive. He knew that was the queen. He had never even had a conversation with Queen Elsa, yet he already knew how powerful and wonderful she was. He had a smile on his face till he turned to Devoir. She was staring at the queen as well, but she looked in fear. Devoir's eyes were wide and filled with terror. Devoir saw something he clearly hadn't.

"Devoir?" he began to reach for her.

She shook her self, as if she had been incased in ice. She turned and stared at him.

"Shall I show you too your rooms?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that would be nice thank you," Jean-Jacques responded.

Devoir walked in front of him and reached her room first.

When he reached his quarters he threw himself on the bed in frustration. What had he done by bringing Devoir here?


	7. Elsa part 2

Elsa

She was standing in the balcony. Two unfamiliar figures gazing up at her. One tall and tan, a person of the sun for sure. The other was, odd to Elsa but she couldn't quite figure it out. Anna would be showing them around, plenty of time to get ready for their formal introduction.

Elsa wondered what exactly the guest, the princess, was and why she had been brought her because that girl did not look like a person of the sun. She looked unrelated to him in every way. If he was a person of the sun, she was a person of the moon. However, she wouldn't point that out because that would be rude. He, however, was unlike anything she had ever seen. Dark, yet his hair matched his skin. Even his eyes held true to the sun. He was a spark that had come from the sun. In a golden rain of fire, he was created. He looked as gentle as the feather on a phoenix's wing, yet as blazing as the call of one. He was burning, yet simple.

She marched back inside head held high. They would be meeting at dinner for the first time formally tonight and finding out just how much they had in common.

She paused thinking of her powers. There was never a good time to tell someone you were born with the powers to freeze, only worse moments. She wouldn't spring it on him, but it must be eased into the conversation. He had every right to know what he could marry, what genetically could happen to his kids, or what danger he was putting himself and his family in.

Elsa continued her walk into her chambers and looked in the mirror. The first step to loving someone else, was loving yourself. She accepted her powers, accepted her grace. She loved who she became.

"It's time," Elsa said and she spun away from the mirror, with a smile.

A reflection isn't as good as the real thing.


	8. Devoir part 2

Devoir

It was strange to be in a new place such as this. A place where she didn't look lost, a place she actually could fit in. She would not be attending dinner. She would be outside walking around exploring. She left a note before she vanished.

Devoir did not wish to spend time in another palace locked away. As she walked, the courtyard was beautiful. Covered in snow, and even the fountains were frozen into beautiful ice sculptures. She wore her muffs as she walked through.

When she reached the shops everything was so stunning. People were talking and laughing, even when bundled up in heavy winter clothes. They didn't mind the crunch of the snow or if the bottom of their pants got soaked from the snow. She liked this place more than her home.

In her wonder, she walked into someone. She quickly backed away to bow, but she paused. Ti was a boy, around her own age. The only thing was he was nothing like people she was watching earlier. He had spikey red hair with blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going," he stammered. He paused to look at Devoir. She looked sorry, but she also looked enchanted.

"You ok?" he asked.

She paused, this wasn't something she ever did. "I'm sorry, I'm new here and I'm just captivated by this sight," her voice was musical and sweet. She hadn't spoken since the accident. Even she was shocked she still had a voice.

"Good thing I didn't have hot iron in my hands," he chuckled. She realized he was a blacksmith in training.

His blue eyes traced her figure, he was trying to figure out why he had never seen her.

"I'm from Le Marche, I'm here with my brother," she started before he interrupted.

"Your majesty I'm so very sorry forgive me!"

"Shush its fine," She hushed.

"My name is Vincent, the blacksmith's apprentice" Vincent said.

"I am Devoir, princess of Le Marche," Devoir quietly said.

"Let me make this up to you, I'll make you something beautiful," he offered.

She paused thoughtfully. "Make sure it is metal with a high freezing and melting point."

"Yes Dev," he said. She hadn't been called that in years.

She turned around and started walking towards the gates. She talked to someone for the first time in years. She was bewitched by their conversation. She liked meeting someone different. However, she didn't want to meet someone like the queen, who was exactly the same as she was.


	9. Anna part 3

Anna

She sat in Elsa's chambers as she was getting ready for dinner. Anna had discovered Devoir had left with just a note saying she wouldn't be attending dinner.

"So his sister won't be at dinner," Anna said bluntly.

"Why?" Elsa asked worried.

"She just left a note saying she'd be in town walking around."

"She's different isn't she?"

Anna paused at the statement. She hadn't really thought about it till now, but Devoir was nothing like Jean-Jacques.

"Maybe she was just born with it," Anna said. "Or she wants to be different."

Elsa looked doubtful. Come to think of it, Elsa looked like a winter storm when she was born. Maybe Devoir was born different.

"Hey now, you look different from me, yet we're sisters," Anna pointed out.

"You're right, I don't know why I was fixated on it," Elsa sighed.

The sound of servants moving chairs could be heard, dinner was about to be ready.

Anna waved to Elsa signaling her leave. As she walked the halls she thought about siblings and their difference. Perhaps Devoir was adopted, perhaps her mother or father looked like her, or maybe she was just being rebellious.

Anna grabbed her braid thinking about the mark that used to be there. That was the one marking that made Anna and Elsa actually look like sisters. It was hard to think that was gone forever and wasn't coming back. But that's ok. It shows that they now have a new life together and are starting over. Reborn like the spring is from winter.

She walked into the dining hall first and Kristoff was waiting for her. She was happy she had this second chance at life again.


	10. Jean-Jacques part 3

Jean Jacques

His sister wasn't coming to dinner which upset him. She was avoiding everything. He shook his head, at least she was moving, that was more then she had done in the past year. He was walking down the stairs towards the dining hall. Paintings were covering every corner of the hall.

He stopped and paused at one painting. It was of the past King and Queen, veiled in a thin black cloth. Anna was the striking image of both of them, while Elsa looked unique. He scanned the walls to find other images of their past relatives with no luck.

He walked into the dining hall where almost everyone was seated. He assumed his place next to the Queen and watched as the princess and her love talked quietly. Many questions were asked and responses given. He was confident whenever the queen asked him anything. He shared stories of hunting with his father, sailing with the royal guards, and swimming in the ocean. The stories had made the queen laugh, smile, and even go wide-eyed at certain parts. He was enjoying himself for the first time in a year. Dinner was finished and the servants picked up everything from the table, Anna and her love flitted away. Elsa beckoned for him to follow her towards the balcony to talk.

He followed with a million things running through his head. He had many secrets to reveal to her, and he wasn't sure how she'd react.

"It sure is beautiful here," Jean-Jacques said.

"Yeah," Elsa murmured.

"Is it that time to share secrets?" he asked. She turned with a smile and nodded.

He paused, he was trying to think of the words he would say. Before he started Elsa held up her hand to make him stop. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

She threw both hands in the air and a crystal snowflake appeared. Snow started to appear, but it came it spiraling patterns. Elsa's hand had a frozen glow to them. She was using magic.

He was paralyzed. Not another one.


	11. Elsa part 3

Elsa

She had made her choice. She opened her powers up immediately to show him. He didn't looked scared, he looked concerned. Elsa made everything stop, she feared she upset him.

"I'm sorry but you had to know. I was born with this," Elsa quietly said.

He exhaled. He was deep in thought. Elsa felt like she was against a wall. She felt like she had done the right thing, but maybe it was too much for someone like him.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"Don't say that. The magic you just made was beautiful and controlled," he emphasized. "Besides, I thought you were going to show me something worse."

He was fine with this. The first consort who ever was. The first time someone was fine with who she was.

"Is that ok?" Elsa asked.

"Yes of course," Jean-Jacques said hesitantly. Elsa glared because she noticed the pause.

"Listen I'm not upset over the fact you were born with powers. You control them well and clearly your emotions don't get the best of you. But there's something you need to know," he started. "It might be something that should never be known."

Elsa was confused. Magic didn't scare him then what did.

"Years ago, I watched a horror take place, an accident if you will. The cause was my father and I, and since my father has deceased, I can never forget or let it go. I will not go into the horrible details, but Devoir has the same powers you do," he bluntly said.

Elsa was shocked. Another human like her with this magic?

"She wasn't born with them," he added quietly.

Elsa was even more puzzled now. How did one acquire these powers out of chance?

"She doesn't look like me or anyone in the kingdom because she's, well, cursed," he quickly said.

Elsa's eyes went wide. This magic could be cursed upon any human. Elsa put her hands on Jean-Jacques shoulders.

"It's ok, nothing wrong with having magic," Elsa cheerfully said.

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong! When you're born a completely different person and then changed into this something is wrong!" A musical voice hissed.

They both turned around in terror. Devoir had returned from her walk.


	12. Devoir part 3

Devoir

Her eyes were filled with anger. The Queen's sympathy was disgusting to her. She didn't understand. So she had powers similar to Devoir's, no one was exactly like her. Both of them were quiet and didn't dare move.

"How dare you think that you have the divine right to tell people about me let alone have them react in sympathy!" Devoir accused.

"It's not like that. I too once feared that these powers would never be under control, yet here I am all because I let love in," Elsa said.

"What makes you think you understand me perfectly? I don't care if you have similar powers to me, you and I are nothing alike," Devoir spat.

Elsa recoiled. Devoir had the upper hand. She thought about everything she could do or say, but there was no point in it. She merely turned and walked away. She was tired of the life she had lived and it was time to move on.

Her walking pace turned into running, and very soon sprinting. She heard their calls to stop but didn't heed them. She was going away.

After hours of walking, she came to a snowy mountain. Arendelle was long gone. Le Marche was long gone. Everything was gone. She felt a weight come off her shoulders. She tossed her hand muff to the side. On her skin were strange marking, almost etched in blue on. She didn't care anymore. She created a tree made of solid ice. Climbing had been her passion as a child, but she could never continue after the accident. She tied her cloak around her and began to climb. She sat and rested on a branch. She was evolving into someone else. A new person was being born. The soul that had been with her long before the accident had died, and she had been hollow for the years that followed. Now she was alive again, she was free, and she felt happy.

The sky had turned an ugly gray. Although she was happy, she was still longing for the world she had once known. Her emotions weren't at piece and her heart was uneasy. This curse made her isolated, though she tried to fight it, and now she was all alone. She pushed back a stray hair from her messy bun and saw the ebony color against her pale skin.

"I wasn't always like this," she said aloud. "I wasn't always cursed. I didn't always look like this. I was blonde with beautiful blue eyes. I fit in with Le Marche. I was me and I was happy."

She began to cry. Her tears froze into crystals as they hit the snow.

"Nobody could ever love a monster like me. I can't even be touched without freezing someone or something solid."

She continued to cry. She didn't deserve this. She looked up to moon. This all happened because of a wolf. And now she was the omega.


	13. Anna part 4

Anna

She had to admit, a missing magical princess had sounded like it took priority to the wedding. She was helping load Sven up with Kristoff because she was going to help search. She did this kind of thing once, and it couldn't be too hard to repeat.

"So she has magical powers and she needs to see true love, we're experts at this," Anna assured Jean-Jacques.

"I wish it was that simple," he said doubtful.

"Is there more to the story?" Elsa asked.

"So much to tell, but so little time," Jean-Jacques sighed.

Anna looked towards the sky. It was a gray she had never seen before. She stopped to think about it.

"Elsa, try making it snow," Anna said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Just do it."

As Anna watched Elsa, she realized her magic was being absorbed by the gray sky. Elsa stopped and realized she couldn't. Anna stared back at the sky.

"Does Devoir know she has the power to stop other magic?" Anna asked.

"I didn't even know, her emotions must be out of control again," Jean-Jacques said worried.

Anna and Elsa stared at him. Anna then put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Being cursed with this magic must have different effects on the person compared to being born with it," Anna concluded. Jean-Jacques nodded.

"So your family kept her locked after the curse because she was different compared to everyone in the kingdom.

"No, that wasn't how it started," Jean-Jacques began but then lowered his head. "Once our real father died and our step-father came into play he suggested it.

Anna sat on the sleigh next to Kristoff. She nuzzled her head into his shoulders. She knew they'd be hearing a long story before they left.

"So tell us, after all you shouldn't go into a battle unequipped with the most important knowledge," Anna beckoned.


	14. Jean-Jacques part 4

Jean-Jacques

He closed his eyes thinking of the memory. It was flooding back to him. He opened his eyes with everyone staring at him. He exhaled and started the story.

"It was a very long time ago. I was small and my father was still alive. If you have done your research about us, you know that we refuse to hunt anything. It was banned during my father's rule and still stands today. However, that wasn't always the case. My father was an excellent hunter and he couldn't wait for the day I could join him. As I prepared for my first hunt, Devoir was with me. You see she once looked like me. She had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes are the reason she's named Devoir. It is a play-off of our language meaning to see. She wanted to join but my father believed strictly that the females of the kingdom shouldn't hunt or witness the horror. As my father and I walked into the woods, we couldn't come across anything. Then we came across a lone wolf. She had 8 pups."

Elsa interrupted, "Eight is an unlucky number in your culture." He nodded.

"So when time came my father and I shot the mother leaving the 8 pups to howl and whine. However, what we didn't know was the trouble we were in. The 8 pups began to screech. Before our eyes they morphed into a monster. It had 8 tails, but the body of human and the face of a human. It had claws, but hands. Its eyes were red with a black pupil. My father and I were paralyzed with fear. Then it spoke. 'You dare touch something that doesn't belong to you! I will punish you both severely for this!' My father and I couldn't move. The monster was exhaling frost when all of a sudden someone yelled 'Stop!' It was Devoir. She shielded both of us from the frost. Before our eyes her hair turned black, her skin grew pale, and her eyes turned brown. She fell to the ground and the beast recoiled. 'You are in luck humans, this pure heart has now turned to ice for both you.' It then vanished into the woods. My dad and I tried to touch her, to lift her up and bring her back to the palace, but every time we tried, our hands would be covered in ice. That's when we noticed the marks on her skin. See, this icy curse was merely a myth in my culture but now it was all too real. My father took his white cloak and wrapped her in it so he could carry her."

He sighed at the memories of his mother crying, at Devoir waking up and being told, her being told she could never touch another human.

"It was hard on all of us. My father passed away from the stress of it all. I'm pretty sure he died from bargaining to save his only daughter. Devoir had a normal life to start, it was when my step-Father came into play. Devoir had killed everything in the gardens by touching them. She had always loved trees. My step-Father said that she couldn't enjoy them anymore, she could only enjoy that the color of her eyes were those of trees. It was a hard reality for her, a hard reality for me and my mother. That's when she became this. She never spoke and she lost connection from the real world. So she's cursed. And it's all because of me."

He finished and was a mess, he was broken. It was all his fault.


	15. Elsa part 4

Elsa

Her eyes widened. A cursed girl with magic. Arendelle was special enough with trolls and a Queen with the powers to freeze everything, but adding a runaway cursed princess seemed crazier then all that.

Jean-Jacques clearly looked flustered, so she put his hand on his shoulder. It is tough being separated from your sibling. You could live together in the same house, but a locked door can create two divided worlds. One of fear, and one of loneliness. No one had it easy. She felt bad for him because he had been going through this just as long as she and Anna had.

"Listen she'll calm down and I'll help her with control," Elsa assured.

Before anyone could say anything, a boy appeared at the gate.

"Oh Vincent, now isn't the time for the blacksmith's checkup," Elsa cooed.

"I'm not here for him, I was delivering something to Princess Devoir," Vincent glowed.

"Why have you seen her?" Jean-Jacques asked.

"Uhh no, I just thought she'd be here," Vincent said with a puzzled look.

Elsa saw a flash of worry and sadness in Vincent's eyes. She sighed, "Well maybe you could help us with Busby."

Elsa remembered when she first met Busby. He was a dog that was part wolf. He was the biggest dog in Arendelle and probably the world. He was almost as tall as Sven.

"He has the best nose in the kingdom!" Vincent shouted.

He pulled out his dog whistle and before they knew it a giant beast tied to a sled was charging toward them. Busby was happily panting and howled with delight. "We're going on a rescue mission," Vincent told him. Busby tilted his head understanding everything.

Elsa guided Busby towards the stairs where she had knocked over a plant. Busby sniffed it all over until he got up and panted with delight. He found the scent.

"It might be stale so I suggest we split up. Jean-Jacques and I will stay closer to Arendelle, while Anna and Kristoff head towards the ice palace and the trolls. Vincent take Busby and go as far as you can safely," Elsa added.

Everyone nodded and they were off. Elsa knew they shouldn't have split up. Everyone should have followed Busby. But, it would be better for someone like Vincent to find her than anyone else. She didn't want to cause more problems for Arendelle.


	16. Devoir part 4

Devoir

She created a mirror out of ice to see her reflection. To see everything she was now and everything she lost. She thought back to the beast. She looked back at herself, the beast and she were one now.

"If we were one, then you'd have eight tails," a snarl came behind her. She turned in fear.

"Now child calm yourself, I have placed my curse on you there is no further harm I can cause," the beast soothed.

"I'm merely here to give you a choice, be free of your curse and let those who wronged you suffer, or suffer and let those who wronged you go free," the beast mused. It could take away her powers and turn her back into someone normal.

"This means that my brother would get these powers?" she asked.

"Far worse, he wasn't pure of heart like you were the time you blocked my powers. I was going to freeze them to death or turn them into wolves," the beast howled with laughter.

She paused at the thought. If she took the deal would anything really be resolved?

A howl from was sounded. It wasn't the beasts, but a giant dog carrying a sleigh. On that sleigh was Vincent.

"Vincent?" she shouted.

"That's my name," he replied.

"_YOU?!_" The beast hissed.

Vincent's sleigh stopped, his dog let an unearthly growl lose. Vincent stepped off the sleigh and him and the beast had a stare off.

"What would you be doing all the way out here?" the beast growled.

"My parents decided it would be best if we went somewhere we could be discrete and unnoticed," Vincent spat.

"You know this thing?" Devoir asked.

"That thing started this whole mess, and is the reason I am a blacksmith's apprentice," Vincent stated.

He threw his gloves to the ground. The beast recoiled and snarled baring teeth. His hands had similar markings to Devoir's only they were red.

"As I recall you don't like to play with fire," Vincent mused.


	17. Anna part 5

Anna

She and Kristoff raced off to see the trolls. With no luck at finding Devoir in Elsa's former ice castle, the trolls were they're next best bet. As they arrived to the pile of rocks Kristoff was excited. He hadn't invited them to the wedding yet and now was his chance.

He shouted a happy greeting at them, but no one moved. Anna titled her head and said hello as well, but still no movement. Kristoff picked up a troll in its rock form, but with no luck could he get it to unroll.

"Perhaps they're all just tired?" Anna suggested.

"Or those gray skies are doing a lot more than just preventing Elsa from using magic. What if they're preventing all magic in general?" Kristoff wondered.

Anna paused to think. Perhaps all they're magic had been drained and they couldn't take their regular form.

"Ohhhh, there's a book in the library! It's about magic and stuff, my parents had it hidden when we were children but we discovered it," Anna said.

They raced back to the Arendelle and into the library. A dusty old book was on the shelves. Just where her father had left it. As they opened the pages, pictures of the trolls were book marked. Her parents had saved it for that fateful day. As the continued to turn the pages, Anna stopped.

"There's more magical beings then just ice!" She exclaimed.

Kristoff and she looked into the book. There were powers of fire, ice, earth, wind, air, water, energy, and much more. It was hard to believe that there was more than just ice magic. They continued to flip and skim.

Anna stopped the pages again. A familiar face popped up in the pages. Anna couldn't quite say where she had seen it. The blue eyes were piercing with an intensity like the sun.

Anna closed the book and scooped it into her arms.

"Everyone needs to read this so we don't overlook anything," Anna declared.

Kristoff nodded and held her hand as they walked out the door. It was the reassurance that she needed.


	18. Jean-Jacques part 5

Jean-Jacques

His mind was racing. A million thoughts were coming to his head. A disappointed image of his father flashed into his mind. He couldn't take care of his sister as a kid and even still as an adult. Elsa and he had decided it was best if they both stayed in Arendelle so no further outbursts of worry could be caused.

Elsa was talking to the royal guards and giving them the commands to watch for Devoir and deliver information to her at once if anything changed. He was sitting on the stairs to the balcony. He had never felt this before. He was worried, angry, hurt, confused, but most of all guilty.

"What have I done?" he murmured over and over. Elsa had tried to console him but he was being irrational. At last when Elsa had tried for the very last time she mumbled, "A good king would understand, and a better king would take action."

He glared at her. Yes, she had gone through the struggle he had as a child, but she could never know this pain.

"Here, just read this," He mumbled as he reached inside his jacket. A worn and torn piece of paper was in his hand. Elsa picked it up and looked at it. She carefully unfolded it.

"We hereby decree that if there is any way to help her," Elsa started.

"Then we shall. It is our duty to protect and love for the mistake we have caused. Hunting will be outlawed. This kingdom shall nurture nature instead of harm. We shall accept magic as it is and we will be understanding towards others. I give her my cloak as a symbol of warmth along with these muffs from a faraway land to remind her of adventure. The last kiss she had won't be in vein. Though frosts run through the veins of a beloved, a daughter of the sun she will always be. And so it is made into law. Let us hope we never witness such horror again in this land," Jean-Jacques finished.

"You have that memorized?" Elsa asked.

"It was the day my father banned hunting. Everyone was shocked and demanded explanation. It is tradition that new shocking laws be signed in the blood of the royal, because that means we have fully understood them.

Elsa looked at the signatures towards the end. In blood was a beautiful signature of his father and mother. The bottom was a scribble of Jean-Jacques name in his blood. And at the very bottom in blue crystals was Devoir's name. It was as stunning as disturbing. Jean-Jacques shock his head. He believed he had really turned her into a monster.


	19. Elsa part 5

Elsa

She paced back and forth in the hallway. The royal guards had not seen Devoir or Vincent in hours. It had almost been a full day, as dawn was breaking. The sky was still gray and saddening. Devoir had all these powers, some which she probably didn't know about and she felt like a monster.

Elsa grabbed the sides of her arms hugging herself. She remembered what it felt like to be different. Her parents had both taught her to hide it, never to embrace the wonders that it truly was. Then there was Jean-Jacques. He had been living with the guilt of this for years. Devoir had been locked in her room, always hiding.

Elsa touched a plant. It was odd that devoir could not touch any living thing. Then again this was a curse and not a birth right. The sounds of Sven could be heard near the gates. Elsa rushed over to see if they had any news or anything at all.

Kristoff looked slightly heartbroken.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Your magic isn't working and the trolls can't even change their shape," Kristoff replied glumly.

"This is worse than we thought," Elsa replied.

"But on a positive note, we did find this," Anna said cradling an old book. "There's more magical beings out there then just ice magic. We didn't really stop and look for curses, but we grabbed it thinking it was the next best option."

"Anna that's brilliant, maybe we can figure this out," Elsa exclaimed. "Did you hear that jean-Jacques?"

No response.

"Jean-Jacques?" Elsa tried again.

No answer.

Elsa looked around and noticed in her talk with the guards he had left.

"He's going after her," Elsa said horrified.

"He'll come back when he realizes he can't," Anna reassured.

Elsa was flipping through the book about magical beings. She paused at a page and began to shiver violently. Anna and Kristoff looked confused. The Queen with ice powers shivering?

"What if it's not Devoir sucking the magic up? What if it's this?" Elsa said pointing to the picture. Everyone gasped horrified. It was a beast with 8 tails. Arendelle was in danger.


	20. Devoir part 5

Devoir She was staring at Vincent horrified. He was about to fight the beast. The grey skies began to swirl. She had never felt like this before. She was scared which she hadn't felt in a long time. Vincent arms had the same strange markings as she did, but they were colored differently. The beast roared in rage. "How dare you challenge me again!" the roar echoed. "Again?" Devoir whispered. "You act like you've never seen a shapeshifter Devoir, but you are one," Vincent responded. "Again?" was all she could muster up. The beast roared in rage, "Enough! Don't tell the girl what she doesn't wish to know, however I could fix it all in one little swipe." Vincent snarled baring sharp teeth that weren't there a moment ago. He began to yowl in pain as his body cracked and morphed in a red fox with fire instead of a tail. "Younglings disgust me," the beast spat. Getting on all fours they both began to circle each other. Devoir was still confused. She didn't understand what was happening. She looked back towards where she had come from. She shouldn't have left Arendelle, she shouldn't have left Le Marche in general. Wait. Vincent said she too was a shapeshifter. She stopped all movement, and inhaled. Time slowed for her. Everything was slowing down. She rolled up her sleeves to stare at the markings. When her father had first tried to help her control her new found powers, she remembered the stress. She remembered the anger. She remembered she snarled when she wasn't getting anywhere. She remembered whimpering in night. She remembered her obsession with comfort and contact comfort. It was coming back to her, everything she had repressed. She had never shifted before, but she remembered the feelings that were there. She returned to pace with the world. Vincent was pinned under the beast, but he wasn't giving up, he went for the neck and the beast recoiled. Vincent's tail flared up. He snorted out smoke through his nostrils. She stared in disbelief at it all. She was born normal, cursed, and now a shapeshifter. She didn't understand her new found powers, she barely understood the ones she was cursed with. Elsa found control of hers, so why couldn't she? Devoir snarled. She bared teeth that were growing sharp. There was a pain burning through her. She kicked up snow to stop the burn, but it didn't help. She felt like her skin was being ripped off. She howled and buried her head in the snow. She opened her eyes to still see Vincent struggling with the beast and his powers. She took a step forward and noticed a blonde white paw, like her old hair. She ran over to the mirror she had created earlier. She was a blonde fox with a white tipped tail. She had blue eyes. She was the person she wished she could be again. The person she was had never left, merely taken on a new form, one of strength, beauty, and protection. Her blue eyes stared back at her. It was odd to see everything you once were transformed into something better. She was smiling on the inside. It was a relief to find herself again, in a new form. The curse didn't steal who she was, instead it had morphed her into something better. She looked at a different shattered piece, and saw herself with black hair and brown eyes. That girl was beautiful too. That girl was mature, that girl was who she was. That girl was who she would forever be now, and the blonde fox would be too. She felt her heartbeat. She felt whole again. It had been too long since she had been this happy. She turned to find Vincent pinned under the beast in a deadly lock. She lowered her stance. Her father had showed her brother how to hunt many times, and she had watched. She charged and knocked the beast off of Vincent and growled. She was ready to face her demons. 


End file.
